A Blowjob in Three Parts
by badrefrigerator
Summary: He loves it when she curses – loves it when she loses control like this and becomes soft and rambling. Loves her too though when she is hard and cold and unfeeling, when she's hurt – loves her in all states and when her eyes dart up to meet his and her breath stops, he wonders if she can see that in his eyes. Hopes she can. Knows she can.


**A Blowjob in Three Parts**

**the inquiry**

"James," says Lily casually, sitting on the edge of the armchair he was currently sitting in and letting her fingers trail through his hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course," and he smiles up at her, feeling her warmth soak into him and something hot bubble up in his stomach. This is the way he likes her – when they're alone in the common room late at night, with her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun because she's spent hours pouring over textbooks. It is nights like these where her voice gets really slow and soft and her eyes become green crystal, glinting in the firelight and sending his heart racing. These are the nights she is studious and witty, soft and beautiful, like hot cocoa on a cold night.

"Have you ever had a blowjob?"

James freezes. "Have I – have I ever – have I _– what_?"

"Come on, James," she says, her hand sliding down until she's found his chin and can turn his head to meet her gaze straight-on. Her lips curl up in a small smile, coy. "It's just a simple question. Look, I'm not going to get mad at you if you have, we're adults here, after all."

"We're _students_," he points out, stalling for time. "And you're my _girlfriend._"

"I know I am," she says, still smiling that same smile. It's unnerving and he's never wanted Lily to stop smiling but he does, now. "Which means I'm privy to these kind of details, naturally."

"Naturally!" he squeaks out.

"James," and now she's frowning slightly. "I really don't care if you have. This isn't a trick question. Look, you said at the beginning that the reason you wanted to date me was because I didn't play those bullshit games, right? So trust me when I say this isn't some bullshit game."

"This isn't some bullshit game," he repeats, still feeling tense and rather confused because where did she come up with this idea in the first place? They'd had sex a grand total of seven times now and each time had felt more special than the last and he'd never called her by the wrong name before (he didn't _think _he had, anyway) – so why did she suddenly want a crash course in his sexual history? "Umm… I mean…"

"James," sighs Lily.

"Three times," he says in a rush, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands. "Do I have to tell who they were too? Because I really don't want to but if it will make you happy –"

"Just tell me if it was three separate people or what."

"Two," and he would like to die, right here in this armchair, before this conversation can finish and Lily can break up with him.

But she doesn't. She smiles sweetly says, "Thank you, James," leans in and kisses him lightly before leaping to her feet and sashaying off, leaving James behind with an opened-mouth and wide-eyed stare.

**the proposal**

"Peter, stop eating all the bacon – James, make Peter stop eating all of the bacon!"

"Peter, stop eating all the bacon," says James absentmindedly, feeling and sounding like an old parent trying to calm his fighting teenagers. He's buried in the newspaper, searching down the story about the Quidditch match between the Tornadoes and Puddlemere when he feels someone sit down close next to him, their arm brushing his. Peeking out of his newspaper, he smiles at dark auburn hair and then feels his smile widen as Lily lifts her head and grins at him.

"Turn back to your newspaper," she whispers and he does so with a small smile, waiting until there is a rustling sound and she has pulled out her own newspaper and somehow procured sunglasses.

"I have a proposition," she says after a moment.

"Lily, it's seven in the morning, this is too dramatic for sunglasses."

"Says the one who once asked me out using five first years and a leprechaun."

"I still can't figure out why you said no to that one."

"Don't like leprechauns."

"Figures."

"Are you _listening_?" she demands, and when he peeks back over she's trying to conceal a smile and it is the goddamn cutest thing he's ever seen so he stifles a laugh and nods solemnly, waiting for her to go on. "I have a proposition."

"Yes, you already said that."

"Do you want me to leave? You don't even know what it's about yet."

"What's it about then?"

And she leans over and whispers in his ear and his eyes widen spectacularly, nearly dropping the paper as he turns to look over at her. "Are you – serious?"

And then they both jump as a hand slams down James' newspaper and Sirius is leaning in, looking at them both suspiciously. "Did you call?" he shouts.

"I'm off," smiles Lily and she gets to her feet, easily folding her newspaper again and dropping it on the table as she sweeps off. James follows her every movement with wide eyes until he turns back to Sirius and –

"What'd she say?"

"Nu huh," says James at once, clamping his lips together. "I'm not telling."

"James," gasps Remus suddenly, appearing from behind his book and looking stunned. "Have you finally learned to be a _good boyfriend _and keep your nasty sex life _private_?"

"Remus is just joking," says Sirius hastily, still leaning too close to James for comfort. "We want to know all about your nasty sex life, James. All the details." His eyes are wide. "All of them."

**the procedure**

Thanks to Remus and the fact that James is still, in fact, a Marauder, he has managed to get everyone out of the dorm room for at least three hours. He is nervous and anxious all day, finally forcing himself to take a shower – and cleaning himself as thoroughly as possible – before he gets dressed and sits himself down in the chair near his bed, clamping down on the armrests and sitting there for a long time before –

There is a purposeful knock on the door and James flies out of his chair, wildly smoothing his trousers before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and striding towards the door, a sly smile finding its way to his lips a second before he opens it. "Lily Evans," he says, leaning against the doorway and feeling himself already growing hard because holy shit, she's wearing her school uniform – but something has… something has happened to it.

Something spectacular.

She is clothed in a much tighter white button-down shirt than usual, the top two buttons undone in a way that makes James' mouth water, her skirt significantly shorter, her tie is tauntingly loose, her legs are clothed in thigh-high white socks ending in a pair of black high heels.

Merlin, he wants to fuck her.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" she finally asks, and when his eyes snap back up to her face, she is smiling in a mischievous, pleased way, a smile that sends hot molten lava into his stomach.

Pushing off the doorframe, he reaches out, sliding his hand down her chest until he's reached the end of her red and gold striped tie, wrapping it loosely around his hand and tugging her forward. A small smile quirks one corner of his mouth and he pulls her until she's pressed flush against his body, his other hand ghosting over her side and then catching on her hip and holding her steady. "Just admiring the view, sweetheart," he whispers, and then leans in, kissing her roughly and loving the way her moan fills his mouth.

A moment earlier and his mouth had felt dry, frozen – but with her lips underneath his and her tongue pushing into his mouth, he cannot imagine ever losing this sensation of warmth and _sensation._ Her hands are gripping his dark blue button-down, gripping him close as she kisses him with more intensity than he'd ever dreamed of – and then all of a sudden she jerks, ripping his shirt open and sending buttons scattering. He gasps away from her, caught offguard, and feels himself harden more as she stares at him with a dark, compelling look in her eyes.

"You thought you were in control of this little endeavor?" she murmurs, tongue snaking out to wet her lower lip and he whimpers. "Oh, James, James, _James._ You're going to learn just how wrong you were. Get on the bed."

"I –" because he's never seen her this way (and Merlin, it's turning him on like nothing else) and –

"Don't make me ask again," she says sweetly and suddenly her wand is in her hand, where the hell did that thing come from? "The bed. Now."

So he does it; he walks over and sits on the bed and then, at her disapproving look, he shifts to the middle of the bed and lies down instead, staring at the top of his canopy and wondering just what the hell he's getting himself into. And then –

"Take off your clothes."

Oh Merlin. Was this side of her waiting this entire time, just resting underneath the surface for something to spark her dominating side? But he's intrigued, he's fucking horny – so he strips, peeling off his already open shirt and then tugging off his trousers and tossing them aside. Now he's only in his pants and at her look, he hesitates and then lifts his hips up off the bed, gripping the sides of his pants and pushing them down until his erection is free and he can kick those off too.

"Now wh-" he begins and then chokes as his voice cuts off and he realizes he's just been placed under a Silencing spell.

"James," says Lily with a slow smile. "I know this is going to be hard for you, being a Marauder and all, but please. Don't ask questions. Now… now we're going to play." She steps out of her heels and then up onto the bed, moving to stand in between his legs with her arms crossed and her wand tapping her chin thoughtfully. Then – "I know you trust me, love, so let's have some fun, hmm?"

James doesn't know what's going to happen – doesn't know why she's looking at him that way or still holding her wand and then all of a sudden two ropes sprout from the tip of it and curl around his wrists, wrapping tightly and then pulling his arms back as the two ends tie to his headboard. His cock is harder than it's ever been and he groans, his stomach tightening as he realizes she can't even hear his groans. His arms flex, testing the strength of the ropes, and the muscles in his chest grow tense with anticipation as she watches him.

"Lily," he tries to say, but nothing comes out.

She smiles. "Soon."

Standing there, red hair curling over her shoulders. Curvy, short, beautiful. Fair skin, glittery eyes, that intelligent mind lurking underneath. Slowly, she reaches for the tie and pulls it loose, letting it dangle between loose fingers for a moment before dropping it off the side of the bed. Then her top, one torturous button at a time, slowly coming undone until she is standing there in nothing but her skirt, socks, and a white lace bra.

James mouths the word, "_Beautiful_," and finds himself overwhelmed by the blush on her cheeks.

The skirt is shed with much less show and then she drops to her knees on the bed, leaning forward and spreading her hands over her chest with something like awe in her gaze. "I never…" she whispers, "I never thought this would happen between us, James."

His breath catches in his throat and he wants to say something more than anything – and finds himself almost thankful for the Silencing spell, because he doesn't know what he would say if he could.

"Never thought you would mean this much to me… Always tried to pretend to myself that you were nothing, not intelligent, not funny, not so fucking handsome…"

He loves it when she curses – loves it when she loses control like this and becomes soft and rambling. Loves her too though when she is hard and cold and unfeeling, when she's hurt – loves her in all states and when her eyes dart up to meet his and her breath stops, he wonders if she can see that in his eyes. Hopes she can. Knows she can.

"James…" she whispers, and she moves in, kissing him as though they have all the time in the world. Her hands find purchase in his hair and she shifts forward, scrabbling on top of him as he strains up, their heavy breathing filling the air as they kiss and kiss.

And then she's rocking slightly, her heat reaching him through her underwear, their lips parting just barely for her groans to escape between them. "No, wait," she whispers, eyes closed as she clutches his hair tighter and stills her hips, legs gripping his sides tightly. "This isn't going to happen like this. No." And when her eyes open again, they are determined and he loves it, loves everything she does.

"_Lily_," he tries to say again, more urgently, and she smiles and reaches down her wand, picking it up and pointing it at his lips as the spell drains away.

"I want to hear you moan my name," she tells him. "When you come down my throat, I want to hear you crying my name out."

"Fuck," he says, shifting his hips underneath her and trying to find her cunt. "Fuck, what is this about, Lily? Can't we just – can't we just – _fuck_?"

"James," she sighs, and then she's kissing down his jaw, nipping and biting her way down his neck and finding his pulse – sucking hard, sucking right there, making him gasp and then pulling away to lick an apology. "James, I want you to forget any girl that's ever touched you." Her eyes are serious now, her hands now on his chest. "I want you to think of me and only me when someone asks you about the sex you've had, the sex you will have."

"I _do_," he says desperately, but it's not enough for her.

"I don't want you to think I'm possessive or weird," she says quietly and when he speaks up to protest, she shakes her head. "James, I just want to be the only girl in your fantasies. I want to be the only name you call out. So please… just let me do this the way I want to do this."

And he's silent, watching with dark eyes as she climbs off his lap again – and then she's back to sitting between his legs, studying him – and then, oh fuck, she leans in, gripping the base of his cock and licking a stripe up, up, up until she's at the head and she looks up at him as she wraps her lips around the head and _sucks_, hard enough to draw a moan out of his lips. She pulls off and spits into her hand before sliding her hand back down his length, up and down.

"God, Lily," he mutters, but she's just getting started.

A tender kiss, placed right on his head, and she smiles at his cock for a moment, as if it's the nicest thing she's ever seen – as if she's _admiring _it – and then she wraps her lips back around his cock and slowly, so painfully slowly, brings his cock into her mouth, inch by inch until he's engulfed in heat and crying out, head tipped back. She is lavishing his cock now, licking and sucking, tilting her head in just the right place so that his cock slides against the velvety insides of her cheek.

"Fuck," he hisses, struggling to hold his hips down and then suddenly the ties are gone and he looks down at her, watching as she pulls herself off him and off the bed and onto the floor.

"James," she says; his name has never sounded more seductive than in that moment. She reaches out, taking hold of his hand, and pulls him to his feet, one corner of her full mouth tilting up and then she's on her knees and gripping his hips and pulling him towards her open, ready mouth. "James," she says, eyes locked on his. "I want you to fuck my mouth." A pause, a pretty smile. "Please?"

Merlin, he never stood a fucking chance.

Moving forward, tentatively gripping her long hair, he reaches her mouth with his dick – and pushes inside, groaning at this new leverage. The fucking _depth_ too, and he can't resist, holding her head still as he pushes in deeper and deeper with each thrust. A pause, pulling out to let her catch her breath – and then he's back in, his chest shining with sweat as he catches a rhythm and shallowly fucks her mouth, his dick sliding against her cheek with the most beautiful friction.

And then – and then, she pulls off him, wiping at her mouth and growling, "I said _fuck my mouth_, James, not this bull_shit_," and she moves forward, wrapping her lips around his cock and then just sitting there. Waiting.

Waiting, oh Merlin, oh fuck – he pushes in, slowly, purposely, going until her nose is at the base of his cock and he holds her there, choking out encouragement in, "_Yes_," and, "Fuck, so beautiful, Lily," and, "Merlin, you're the only one," until she jerks back and he pulls away, letting her gasp for oxygen. And even that turns him on, the way her skin glistens, the way her breasts heave with each gulp for air, the way – oh, the way she's touching herself , her hand shoved into her underwear and her thighs are shaking.

"More," she says.

It is this rough, terrible, wonderful pattern of thrusting – gaining rhythm – getting close – shoving in and holding her there, groaning and shaking – and then having her pull away only to start again. And then – and then – "Fuck, Lily, I'm coming," says James and she moans, sucking all the harder and gripping his hips so that when he comes, he does it down her throat, exactly like what she'd wished for only moment earlier.

He pulls away, limbs shaking and exhaustion already flooding his brain, and drops to his knees before her, reaching towards her underwear when she shakes her head, grinning. "Already done there," she whispers and then kisses him, and fuck, he tastes himself on her tongue, sighing tiredly into her mouth as she warmly kisses him.

"James," she tells him, pulling away. "Can we sleep in your bed?"

"Yes," he says, getting up and pulling her with him as he sinks into the middle and holds out his arms, waiting for her to climb in.

She does so, pulling the curtains closed around them and then crawling up next to him and laying her head on his chest, her legs sliding against him. "I love you."

"God, I love you," he says back, pressing a kiss against her hair. "You amaze me. Astound me. You're the only one I love, Lily, I swear it."

He feels her smile against his skin and falls asleep that way, her name seared into his brain, always just on his lips, the way it should be.


End file.
